Rock Bottom
by BoomBamCRASHExplosion
Summary: Lilly Truscott was looking for acceptance. She had herself and Oliver. That was it. Until one night, Oliver brings in a new girl, Miley Stewart, who had just moved to Malibu and is just looking for a friend. Will both girls get what want? Or so much more?


Rock bottom, is a very bad place. It's like you're filled with darkness. And you're there, but not really. You can't feel anything. You can't really think. You act and hide and laugh. You talk, and listen, but it's all just a fake. It's like a masquerade. You're hiding who you are, and where you are. You're just empty and numb. And everyone who you thought that could help you, can't. They don't even notice anything's wrong. They don't know that you're not all there. They have not one damn clue what you're going through. They see what they want to, because really, they don't give one flying shit about you. They couldn't care less. They keep going on with their lives and ignoring you. Because after all, you're nothing. You're just a piece of dirt. No one cares. No one. And those that say they do are lying. They all are.

She put down her pen, and re-read what she just wrote. It's all there and it's all true. No one gives a fuck. At least, not about her. She's lost all her faith in humanity. And really, who could blame her. She got dumped. She got her heart broken. She hit rock bottom and no one cared enough to help her back up. No one cared enough to see if she was okay. She never liked being asked if she was OK when she was mad or in any other circumstance, because she could see in their eyes they didn't really care. But now…oh how she would love to be asked that. She didn't even mind if they were just asking to be nice. She just wanted someone to act like they cared, even if it was fake. She lost it all. She had one friend. That was it, all that was left. Oliver Oken. The only one that stayed with her when she was at her worse; when she was dumping everyone else. He stayed and did his best to show her that he actually cared. Her only friend.

She is Lilly Truscott. Eighteen years old. Living with said only friend for the same reason that everyone stopped caring and made her an outcast. She is gay. A dyke, if you will. And she is miserable, and at rock bottom. She has been there for a little over eight months. She thinks. She lost count a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore. She lost all faith of getting up and recovering. She thinks she stopped having faith the moment her parents, her own flesh and blood, turned their backs on her. But she can't really be sure. She doesn't even know why Oliver refuses to leave her. She must be getting on his nerves. After all, who wants to be friends with someone who, it seems like, is permanently depressed?

Her phone goes off. It's Oliver. He's the only one that calls her. She debates on not picking up, but knows that if she doesn't he'll just keep calling back. He worries. So much that he, personally, has her on suicide watch. So, without any enthusiasm whatsoever, she slowly reaches for the phone and picks it up.

"What?" is all she ever says to answer a phone.

"Lils…" He sighs. "Come on, you have to go out."

"I don't have to do anything." She's gotten to the point where the only emotion that enters her voice is anger. Everything else is emotionless. Same as with her facial expressions. At this point, it's angry.

"Please Lilly? You can't keep doing this to yourself. Punishing yourself for something that isn't your fault. Just come out with me. Just to eat. You hide out in our room all day every day. It's not healthy."

She closed her eyes. No, it's not healthy. But it is safe. "If I go out there, I'll be ridiculed. Staying in here keeps me safe."

"I promise, with me, you'll be OK. Lilly, please?" He begged. He was pleading.

She opened her eyes. She didn't know if she should, or could, believe that.

"I promise you won't regret it."

"You know I don't do promises, Oliver."

"I know, but just do it for me Lil. For once, just come with me."

She sighed. He wouldn't let it go. He would keep trying, tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, until he got her to agree. If she did it now, he might just leave her alone for a bit. "Fine."

"Yes!" She could hear the smile that just formed on the boys lips. "You won't regret this Lilly, I swear. I'll be there in 10. Please wear something besides those pajamas you always wear. And no sweats either."

"Alright." She almost chuckled. Almost. He knows her too well.

"Great. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen." He was so sincere.

"Ok."

"Ok."

She hung up the phone, and slowly got up. After little debate, she decided on her ripped jeans, with a plain black shirt, with her black DC's, and her black beanie. She may as well dress how she's feeling. Black. Besides, maybe they'd go somewhere dark, and she could blend into the background.

It was downtown, dark, and just what she needed. At least, that's what Oliver had said. Lilly, on the other hand, didn't think so. Yes, it was downtown. Yes, it was dark. No, it was not however, just what she needed. It was loud, crowded, and insane. Nothing like what she was used to. The only good part to her was that she was able to find a very dark, very empty corner in the back, where she could stand and not be bothered. Granted, she got hit on a couple times, but that didn't last long. She stayed silent, and didn't budge. A few seemingly nice girls came over to try to make friends, but that didn't last long either.

So, she just stood, alone, watching everyone else around her dancing and socializing, all having a good time. She just couldn't bring herself to join in. She wasn't that type of person, especially now when she was so used to staying to herself, and dodging everyone around her. Sure, there once was a time when she would've been in there with everyone else, dancing and having fun like there was no worry in the world. But that was before her true identity came out, and everyone hated her, or thought she was disgusting. That was before she became an outcast, a monster, 'That _thing_ that lives with Oliver'. That was before she lost everything, and hit rock bottom.

"Lilly!" A loud scream could be heard nearby that knocked and scared her out of her thoughts. She looked to the right only to find Oliver, and someone who appeared to be following him.

"Oh thank god! I thought you left! You almost gave me a heart attack woman!" By now he had taken part of the wall she was leaning on beside her, the unknown person still with him.

Without even looking at him, and still staring onto the dance floor in front of her, she replied without any hint of emotion, "Why would I leave when my ride has disappeared into the crowd, and I'm miles away from the house?"

He sighed. "Good point, but with you Lilly, I never know anymore."

"That's how I like it Oliver." She shrugged.

"Look Lilly, I want you to meet someone. She just moved here from Tennessee, and starts at our school on Monday."

"Give me one good reason why I should care?" She said looking down, then a little bit quieter, but still where he could hear her, she added, "She's probably gonna join everyone else and hate me too in a couple days anyway."

Oliver moved in front of her, lifting her chin to where he could see her eyes. "Don't talk that way. Not everyone is like those dicks at Seaview. Not everyone is going to hate you for you being who you are. She's different, and I think she could help."

She snorted. "I doubt that." She said looking away from him.

He let go of her, shoulders dropping. "Her name is Miley, Miley Stewart. Just talk to her, for me, please?"

Lilly just kept staring out at the dance floor.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you something to drink." He turned, but before leaving completely, whispered something to the girl known as Miley Stewart who nodded, and said something back, and then he was gone. The girl walked up to her, taking Oliver's former spot on the empty wall next to her.

"Hi Lilly. I'm Miley."

Lilly kept quiet.

"Ok, Oliver said you weren't much of a talker. So I guess I can handle that for now. Um…I just turned 18. Oliver says I'm just a couple months younger than you. I live with my Dad and brother. For the most part, I'm a country girl, but I guess a little more than that. I love to read, and I play guitar, sing a little bit."

"Why are you here?" Lilly interrupted. "Why are you talking to me?"

Miley didn't say anything for a minute. She was seemingly surprised Lilly actually said something to her. Oliver said it would take a long while before that happened, that's if she ever actually did. "Well…" She started slowly. "Oliver said he thought we might get along, since we both feel, out of place, I guess."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you're 'out of place' feeling will go away in a few days, whereas mine never will. Besides, talking to me will ruin your reputation before you even get a chance to get one. I'm not the person you want to be seen hanging around, or even near, ever."

Miley was speechless. She certainly wasn't expecting that. A minute later, Oliver walked up, handing Lilly a bottled water, who took it not so nicely.

She looked up and glared at Oliver. "Look, I know you mean well by trying to get me friends, and taking me out, but you need to stop. I'm perfectly fine being alone and never leaving the house except for school and an emergency. Miley seems like a nice girl. So thanks, but no thanks. I already ruined your reputation; I don't need to ruin someone else's too. I'm going outside. Come find me when you're ready to leave." And with that, Lilly slowly walked off and out of the building, leaving Miley and Oliver standing there, staring at her back, and then at each other.

Lilly only had to stand outside on the sidewalk for a few minutes before Oliver came out, searching for her. He looked around a second, before spotting her a few feet away from the front door. He walked up to her. Lilly could tell by his walk he was a little angry with her, but she knew he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Lilly, I love you, and I was just trying to help. I'm sorry. I know how you feel about people right now. And I shouldn't have done that. But you have to know, you didn't ruin my reputation. I never really had a reputation to ruin in the first place."

"Then why don't the guys that used to talk to you, not even go near you anymore? Why can't you get a girlfriend, or a girl to even talk to you? Why is it, I'm the only one you hang out with?" She asked, her anger showing. Before he even got a chance to answer, she kept going. "I'll tell you why. It's because when I came out, and you stayed with me, I went down and took you too. You had friends Oliver. You had a life. Because of me, you have no life, and your only friend is me. Because of me, and of who I am, no one wants to be around you. It's like I'm the carrier of this hideous, disgusting, contagious virus, and I gave it to you. Do you realize how much I hate myself for that? How much I disgust myself for bringing you down with me? I was too afraid to go through this whole thing by myself, and because of that I ruined your whole senior year." She stopped, closing her eyes, and taking a breath before opening them again.

"Lilly…" He hated to see her in so much pain.

"I do **not** want to do the same thing to that girl in there." She motioned to the club. "Nor do I need to add more guilt and hate myself even more than I already do. I couldn't handle it Oliver. So tell her I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

Oliver looked at her sad eyes, and could see all the pain and torture she was putting herself through. "Lilly, you didn't make me stay your friend. That was my decision. I chose to give it all up, because truthfully, I don't have a life without you, and you're really the only friend that I really truly care about. I've known you my entire life, and I don't want you out of it. I don't like seeing you in so much pain, and I was hoping to help you. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I just care what you think, and how you are. You're my best friend, always have been, and always will be. And I really need you to stop hating yourself, and blaming yourself for my choice. Ok?"

Lilly stared at him for a minute before sighing. "I'll…I'll try."

Oliver broke out in a small smile. "Thank you. Now give me a hug." He said holding his arms out.

Lilly smiled, a very small smile, and hugged him, saying. "Fine, but I'm still not ruining Miley's rep."

Suddenly they both separated at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both turned to see Miley standing a couple feet away. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lilly, don't you think that's for me to decide?" She asked.

"Not this time, no." Lilly replied shaking her head.

"Why not?" She asked tilting her head in question.

"Because you don't know exactly what you're in for if you do hang out with me. Right now, you're just trying to help this poor sad, pathetic looking girl whom you feel sorry for. And frankly, you don't need to and I don't need it. I don't do pity."

Miley looked slightly offended. "I am not giving you pity. At this point I'm trying to make a friend."

"Yeah, OK. Look Miley," Lilly looked her up and down. "If making friends is what you're worried about, you have nothing to worry about. You're a very beautiful girl and you seem very nice, so you'll make friends in no time. Shit, you'll definitely have a boyfriend in no time with that body and face."

The effect of Lilly's compliments to Miley seemingly went unnoticed by the blonde, but not by Oliver. He did not miss Miley's wide eyes, or the blush creeping up her cheeks and her inability to come up with anything to say.

Lilly on the other hand, took Miley's silence as her chance to end the conversation, and leave. "Just, stay away from me Miley. You're better off. Come on Oliver, take me home."

* * *

**Ok, so I plan on uploading a new chapter like once a week, depending on what people think. So Reviews would be nice. =] Cool Thanks. **


End file.
